


The Joy of Compromise

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Strings Attached, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Casual sex + dirty talk - by Gracerene</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/14726.html).

Charlie’s fingers tangled into Sirius’s hair as they kissed, naked and pressed up against the wall. The hand on Charlie’s cock was drifting lower, fondling his balls before slowly making its way behind them. Sirius’s mouth had moved along Charlie’s jaw, dropping light, sloppy kisses as he whispered huskily.

“You’re simply delicious, Charlie, just look at that gorgeous cock. I want to have you screaming my name as you come, would you like that? Would you like my big cock splitting you open, Charlie?”

“No…” Charlie grunted out reluctantly, trying to think through the fog of lust.

“You don’t bottom?” He was still kissing, down Charlie’s neck now to his collarbone.

“Nope,” Charlie sighed, feeling nervous.

“Me neither,” Sirius shrugged casually, straightening up as he brought his hand back to Charlie’s cock and their lips together once more. Charlie kissed back—Gods, the things that tongue was capable of—before trying to pull away to speak.

“This isn’t gonna work,” he placed his hands flat against Sirius’s chest gently, just a hint. “Maybe we should just—” He gasped as Sirius rubbed his own cock alongside Charlie’s.

“After you’ve gotten me so worked up? I don’t think so…”

“But—”

“Do you like to suck?” Sirius took Charlie’s earlobe into his mouth briefly and Charlie swallowed hard. “Do you like the feel of a stiff, hard cock between your lips?” Charlie simply nodded as Sirius kissed him again. “I bet you like it when they pull your hair, don’t you? Would you like that, Charlie? On your knees for me, while I fuck your mouth and call you my bitch?”

A thrilling shiver ran through Charlie and he had trouble finding his voice. “Ngh, yeah.”

Sirius grinned wickedly. “Let’s take care of you first.” Charlie felt something wet cover his cock. “Now shove me face-first against the wall.”

“I thought you didn’t—ah!” he gasped as Sirius pinched his nipple.

“Do as you’re told.” He reprimanded, before slipping back into a smirk. “You’ll see.”

Charlie did so, his hand firmly planted between Sirius’s shoulder blades. Sirius shifted his feet, spreading his legs just slightly.

“Stick your cock between my thighs,” Sirius ordered. When Charlie did, Sirius brought his feet together again, tightly squeezing Charlie’s cock. It felt surprisingly good. “I have no balance, so hold on tight and fuck me into this wall.”

Charlie started slowly, taking time to find the right angle where his cock wouldn’t keep slipping down between Sirius’s thighs. When he picked up the speed he was surprised that Sirius groaned in response.

“It’s good?”

“Mmm, yeah. Your cock’s so long, it’s hitting my balls. Feels great. Brushing against my arsehole too, so dirty, ohh…” 

A clench of thighs coupled with the noises Sirius was making were all Charlie needed to tip him over the edge. When he pulled away Sirius quickly cleaned himself up with a wave of his hand and turned around to pull Charlie against him, kissing him hungrily.

“On your knees, slut.”

_Fin_


End file.
